1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new kind of air filter assembly with a charcoal canister.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the current market, generally charcoal canisters and air filters are independent, and connected with each other by air pipe. It is neither well-done nor reliable.